Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to animal feeders, and more particularly to a game feeder for spreading feed material to attract and feed deer and other animals.
Description of Related Art
A common type of particulate spreader comprises a distribution member, such as a spinning disc, mounted for rotation about an upwardly extending rotary axis. Material such as seeds is typically directed from such as a hopper, through an outlet port in the container and onto a spinning disc. On contact with the upper surface of the spinning disc centrifugal force spreads the material in an outward radial from the spinning disc. A common problem with such spreaders is leakage of material through the outlet port of the container when the spreader s not in use.
Chism, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,579, teaches a spreader for spreading feed material, which includes an upper bracket, a shaft, a return spring, a lower bracket, first and second sets of chain links, and a spreader plate. The upper and lower brackets are preferably aligned in the same vertical plane. The first and second chain links are located on opposite sides of the spreader and on either side of the shaft. Upon rotation of the spreader the first and second sets of chain links experience a centrifugal force sufficient to cause the spreader plate to move down the shaft and upon ceasing rotation the spreader plate returns to a default position proximate to the top of the shaft.
Browning, U.S. Pat. No. 8,893,653, teaches an animal feeder that has a square motor housing that includes slots in the sides to enable feed distribution. However, a square motor housing with slots in the sides result in the inefficient distribution of feed due to the shape of the corners of the housing.
The prior art teaches various forms of game feeders. However, the prior art does not teach a game feeder that is resistant to theft of the feed material by raccoons and other wildlife, and that provides superior spreading of the feed material around the game feeder. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.